deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Hibiki vs Homer Simpson
Dan Hibiki vs Homer Simpson is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Street Fighter vs The Simpsons! Which extremely durable punching bag who's really dumb will win? Intro Wiz: The fictional universe has many strong warriors like Superman, Goku, Mario, Sonic, Flash, etc. Boomstick: But for every 5 strong characters, there's gonna be one weak one in between. Wiz: Like Dan Hibiki, the worst Street Fighter. Boomstick: And Homer Simpson, the father of the Simpson family. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Dan Wiz: One day, Street Fighter Anti-Hero Sagat accidently killed a man in a fight that costed Sagat's eye. While it seems that this has nothing to do with anything, this event caused a man to train to avenge his fallen father. Boomstick: His name...was Dan Hibiki. And he was weak as sh*t. (Shows Dan getting beaten baddly by M. Bison) Wiz: Dan Hibiki, wanting to get revenge on Sagat, trained under Goku and Ken's trainer. He left, however, to continue his quest. Boomstick: Dan Hibiki's "Traidmark" attack is the Gadoken. He shoots a short-ranged, low damaging ball of energy that more oftain then not misses. Wiz: He also knows the Shuruken, a normaly powerful upper-cut and a majoraty of Ryu and Ken's moves. Boomstick: He also has plenty of taunts. The use of these is...wait, what is the use? Wiz: Who knows? Boomstick: Oh. Does this guy have any good attacks?! Wiz: Yes, suprisingly. By tapping into his "dark side", he can pull off the Raging Demon attack Akuma uses. Boomstick: Now we're talkin'! This attack makes a giant explosion on hit, and can 1-Hit K.O pretty much anyone in Marvel Vs. Capcom 2! Wiz: However, he (1): has no idea how to use it, (2): usualy misses, and (3): hurts himself badly. Boomstick: His best feats are suprisingly impressive! He's taken blows from both Ryu and Ken, trained Blanka, and even beat Sagat in a fight. Sagat threw the fight, though, so...he still sucks, right? Wiz: Right. Dan: I hope you're ready for a beating! Homer Wiz: Homer Simpson is the Springfield Nuclear Safety Inspector and is the father of Maggie, Bart and Lisa, and the husband of Marge. Boomstick: He may not seem like much right now, but he actually has a lot of fights, particularly in the durability category. So according to TV, if you're a fat idiot, you're more durable than anyone else? Looks like it's time for me to gain weight! Weapons and Abilities: *Shotgun loaded with makeup. *Baseball bat. *Beer Bottles. *Homer Simpson Syndrome - Allows him to tank more damage than an average human. *Pie Man - Homer's superhero alter ego. He can throw pies. What'd you expect? *Bombs. *Chainsaw. *Choking. *Hammer. *Machine Gun. *Knife. *Firecrackers. Wiz: Speaking of this kind of stuff, Homer also has many feats up his disposal. He has battled Peter Griffin from Family Guy, and although he lost, he did tank a UFO falling on him. Homer also survived punches from professional boxers, getting hit by cannonballs, falling off a cliff, getting hit by a wrecking ball and even getting hit by a truck. Boomstick: However, Homer's biggest weakness is that..well..he's a humongous idiot! Homer also has an obsession with donuts and can be easily distracted by them, and he also has a bad temper. Wiz: But to be fair, he's only dumb because there's a crayon stuck in his brain. But yeah, overall, Homer is very strong for his age. Homer: I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T, I mean S-M-A-R-T. Fight In a Bar located in Springfield, Dan Hibiki was having a drink of Duff Beer when a fat guy in a white shirt pushed him off his chair. As Dan hit the floor, he got back up and tried to push the guy, who was Homer Simpson, off. When that didn't work, he tried punching him. When he did though, all he ended up doing was hurting his own arm. Now annoyed, Homer got up and kicked Dan to the ground. The pink fighter got back up and ran at the cartoon character. FIGHT!!! Dan started by throwing a few weak punches, with Homer ducking under most of them. The last one, however, struck him in the gut. As he recoiled back in pain, Dan threw another punch at the same time Homer did. Both fists collided...then both fighters stepped back from the pain in there hand. Homer then grabbed a chair and threw it at Dan, who ducked under it. Homer then picked up two Beer glasses and tried to smash Dan with them. The doofus fighter used a GADOKEN to knock Homer back slightly, making him drop the glasses on the floor. Dan then ran at Homer only to hurt his feet on the glass on the floor. Homer took the opratunity to slug Dan in the face, then kicked him over. Hibiki got back up and tried to kick Homer in the shins, but Simpson grabbed the foot and pushed him away. Both fighters then grabbed whatever they could find and threw it at each other, missing most of the time. Dan however got a lucky shot with a tennis ball that hit Homer in the groin. Dan then unleashed a SHURUKEN on Simpson. While it didn't hurt much, it made Homer fall onto a table, breaking it. A light from the ceiling also fell on him. Dan, thinking Homer was defeated, started taunting... ...Only for Homer to get back up, unharmed, and headbutt Dan into a pool table. As Homer ran towards him, Dan picked up a pool stick and began to use it as a weapon. Homer picked one up as well, and soon both where sword fighting with the sticks. At this point the entire Bar was watching this fight unfold, and where cheering "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!". A few moments later, Homer knocks one of the sticks away and tackles Dan off the table. As they both hit the floor, someone from the crowd threw a feather and a mace. Dan quickly grabbed the mace while Homer grabbed the feather by accident. Dan was about to swing when he was suddenly being tickled by Homer with the feather, making him drop the mace onto Homers foot. As he was distracted, Dan sucker punched Homer across the face, making Homer spit out a bit of blood. Homer retaliated by drop-kicking Dan onto the floor, making them both struggle on each other. Both then started rolling on the floor, punching and kicking each other like really incompetent wrestlers. Dan escaped Homers grasp by biting his arm, then getting back up and shooting a fully charged GADOKEN at Homer. He jumped out of the way, but the fireball destroyed a stabilizer, causing the bar to start falling apart. Everyone in the Bar except Homer and Dan ran outside as both got hit by the collapsed building. One of them survived, however... "WHOO-HOO!" K.O!!! Homer dug himself out of the building and began to head home...only for the manager to stop him and tell him he's gonna have to pay up for the damages. Homer then let out a loud "D'OH!" Results (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fn9bNo1r74M) Boomstick: Wow, Dan really won't win any time soon, will he? Wiz: While Dan was physically stronger, had more abilities and probably more agile, Homer had many key advantages that give him the win. First of all, Homer has survived hits from boxers, who are far more powerful than Dan. And if that's not enough, he battled Peter Griffin, who battles a chicken daily. Boomstick: Homer also was far more durable, since he survived getting hit by trucks, falling off cliffs, and even getting impaled by a UFO. Meanwhile, Dan gets brutally injured by basketballs and struggles to lift normal humans over his shoulder. It looks like Dan's hopes of winning this were crushed. Wiz: The winner is Homer Simpson. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Idiot" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Hipper/Gold Collab Season Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles